


Mad With Want

by Anise, Titti



Series: Sinful Desires [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anise/pseuds/Anise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Dancing with Charlie was a sweet torture, feeling his body move against hers, hard and hot, feeling his hands on her hips, on her sides. She'd been mad with want all evening.





	Mad With Want

Charlie Apparated the both of them directly into his bedroom. He was hot and sweaty from the club. A loud buzz rang in his ears. His heart was still pumping fast from all the dancing. He took one look at her, and his groin responded. Her skimpy outfit was plastered against her body, a gentle shine covered her skin, her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.

His hands slid down her back, stopping short of cupping her arse as he pulled her close to him. "Did you see how everyone was looking at you? They wanted you, wanted to fuck you right there. That's how gorgeous you are, love, but none of them will have you." He pressed his leg between hers, and dipped his head to kiss her neck. "I want to fuck you tonight, love. Will you let me?"

Dancing with Charlie was a sweet torture, feeling his body move against hers, hard and hot, feeling his hands on her hips, on her sides. She'd been mad with want all evening.

"I think," she whispered, blushing and tilting her head for him and twining her fingers in his hair, "they were looking at you, love." She pulled him in for a kiss, pressing down against his thigh. "And you should know you don't have to ask. I'd do anything you ask of me, Charlie. Anything at all."

"And what is it that you want?" He moved his leg away, before replacing it with his hand. Two fingers brushed lightly over her knickers, knowing that the lack of pressure would drive her mad. With the flat of his hand, he bent her hair out of the way. "I want to hear it from you, love. I want to see that lovely blush of yours when you ask me. Tell me what you want, how you want it, and then I'll tease you until you beg me to give it to you."

"Charlie," she whimpered, digging her fingers into his shoulders. His words inflamed her and she did indeed blush. "I... you know I want you." She averted her eyes and whined, trying to press down against his fingers. "I want you to have me. Want to make you come." She blushed harder as she spoke and pressed her face against his chest. She felt shaky and terribly aroused and she wasn't sure her knees would hold her much longer. "Please, Charlie," she begged, holding onto him tightly.

"Not good enough, little one." He cupped her chin, and tilted her head until they were looking at each other. "Tell me exactly what you want. Do you want me to touch you here?" His fingers brushed against a nipple. "Or maybe here?" He rubbed the other nipple through her dress until he could feel it harden. "Or maybe here?" His fingers pressed against her clit, hard enough to provide some relief, but then they were gone only to slide inside her. "Or maybe you want me to fuck you?" he asked in a whisper. "Move in and out of your cunt until you come for me." His hand shifted again, and now his fingers pressed against her arsehole. "Or do you want me to fuck that tight virgin arse you keep offering me? I want to hear it from you, love."

A sob broke from her lips and she blinked back tears of frustration. She wanted him to do all those things, wanted to feel him over her, inside of her. He held her face, forcing her to look at him and she gasped as his hand slide over her, inside of her, as his words poured over her like honey. "I want to be naked with you," she whispered brokenly. "I want you to hold me down and fuck me. Beyond that I want you to do anything that you want to me, want you to take care of me." A tear escaped and her face was so hot she felt feverish. "Oh, please, Charlie."

Her pleas went straight to his cock. He wanted to love her, to make her cry and sob with need before giving her everything she needed and more. He wanted to fuck her and eat her and please her until they were truly one.

He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. With a hand, he pulled down her dress, feeling the fabric rip somewhere. He didn't care. He took the exposed nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking on it, as he walked toward the bed. He let go of her long enough to get rid of her dress, before pushing her onto the bed.

"Move to the head of the bed, love, and don't move." His tone was gentle and loving, but he expected her to do as he said.

She laid there, naked and waiting for him; she was beautiful. Charlie pressed the heel of his hand against his crotch, closing his eyes as he pictured being inside her, taking her until she was gasping for air. When he opened his eyes, she hadn't moved, but a flush covered her body. It only served to make him harder.

He began to take his clothes away, each item following carelessly on the floor. Charlie never took his eyes from her, the stare intensifying as he freed his erection from its confines.

She obeyed him without question, wanting him to be pleased with her. She settled against the pillows and sank her fingers into the sheets, biting her bottom lip hard enough to hurt as he looked at her. His hand against her made her moan and she spread her legs for him, involuntarily, whimpering again as he drew his hand away.

She watched him, breathlessly, as he undressed. He was gorgeous, everything about him. His body, his face, his eyes, his heart. She felt inadequate and wanted to cover herself but didn't want to risk angering him.

He was hard, hard for her, and that alone made her dizzy with excitement. She let her eyes travel over him, not caring how it made her look, and wanted to beg him to let her touch.

"You're so beautiful, Charlie," she whispered. "Please lie down with me?" He was much too far away.

He kissed her ankles, before his fingers closed around them. "Keep your legs spread, my love, hands over you head." He placed small kisses over her calves, and then her thighs. Butterfly kisses were followed by nips and bites, as Charlie enjoyed watching the colour surface, temporarily marking her skin. "You said I can do anything. I don't want you to move unless I tell you. If you want me to do something, you'll have to ask me."

Charlie settled between her legs, his tongue probing her, parting her labia until it could tease the hidden nub before moving down again. He had no intention of making her come, not yet at least.

It was so hard to lie there for him. She wanted to touch him, wanted to pull him closer, kiss him, make him moan.

The first touch of his tongue between her thighs had her crying out, pressing her head back into the pillows, her knuckles white and her thighs trembling. She arched up into him, unable to help it, her body undulating beneath the tender ministrations of his tongue.

"Love you," she gasped, "need, fuck, please." She was babbling, begging for something, anything, wanting more and deeper, wanting him to take her, to make her scream. His stubble scratched against the tender skin on her inner thighs and it was all she could do to keep from pressing her cunt hard up against his mouth.

"What do you need, love? Tell me and it's yours, but until you do, I will do what I want when I want." He would teach her to ask at first, to expect later. He would watch her grow more comfortable with what they did until their age difference would truly be irrelevant.

Charlie pressed two fingers inside her cunt as he grazed her clit with his teeth. He wondered if she'd come this way, this quickly. It didn't matter if she did, he'd continue until she'd be too sore to come again.

His hands were strong and firm on her body and she shook from the effort of holding still for him. "I need you," she gasped, "just you." His fingers speared up into her and she pressed down against them, wanting more. "I want... want you to do what you want, want to make you happy," she whispered. "Please kiss me, please." She was begging, desperate, completely undone by him.

He wasted no time to cover her lips with his, tongue sweeping inside her mouth, running over her palate and against her teeth, sliding against her tongue. His fingers wet and slick moved down, pressing against her arsehole until he pushed one in just enough to get her used to it while he slid his thumb inside her cunt.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he murmured into her mouth.

She opened her mouth wide to him, sobbing into his mouth, stretching her thighs open wider to his hand. She caught her breath as he breached her, the stretch of it too much, painful, a sharp, uncomfortable burn. "Hurts," she whimpered, pressing against his hand. "More, please." She wanted him to be proud of her, for him to have everything he wanted. She trusted him implicitly and she tried to relax for him, giving herself over to the sensations.

He looked down and smiled at her. "Not yet, not tonight, love." But he didn't stop, his fingers moving inside here until he could feel her muscle relax around his finger. One day... one day soon, but for now, she'd get a taste of different sensations building up inside her.

"I'm putting in another finger. Relax for me, Gin." He wet his fingers again. When he pressed them him, he teased her clit and captured her lips, giving her something else to focus on.

She arched her back violently and cried out at the intrusion. Pressing down against his fingers she moaned, feeling wetness between her thighs as he slid his fingers up into her. It felt as if he was splitting her in two and she trembled against him, kissing him back desperately. "Why? Oh please, please, Charlie," she begged, hating herself for sounding so pathetic. "Want you, want to make you happy, I'm not afraid."

He wanted, oh god, he really wanted to drive inside her, watch his cock disappear into her arse, but he wanted her too much, and he feared that he didn't have enough control, not tonight. "Hurting you won't make me happy, love."

Charlie shifted down, his cock hard and dripping stained her leg. He cupped her breast, bringing it into his mouth, sucking and touching. Her body was so different from a man's body, and yet he loved it, loved her.

"I'd let you hurt me," she whispered. "I'd let you do anything, Charlie." She wanted to touch him, it was killing her to lie there with her hands above her head. "But I know you wouldn't, you're always so very careful with me. You can have me, I'll give you what you want. No one's ever... you'd be the first, the only..." She cried out as his fingers drove in particularly hard and let her eyes flutter closed as she rested against the pillows. She couldn't ever remember begging like this but she'd do anything for him, anything that he needed, anything to make him understand how much she loved him.

"We'll wait, love, and I don't expect you to give your arse to anyone else until then." Charlie took one of her wrists, and brought her hand to his lips, kissing each finger before resting his cheek against her palm. "I love you, so much, Gin, and what you said means the world to me, but not yet... soon, love... Now, touch me, anywhere you want, love. I'm all yours, remember that. It's not conditional on what we do."

He raised her legs, pressing his cock against her, gently sliding in until warm tightness surrounded his prick. He watched her as he penetrated her, enjoying the emotions he saw on her face.

"Never, I'd never, no one else," she moaned, her breath coming in short gasps. She wanted to cry when he brought her hands up, giving her permission to touch and she spread her fingers, laying her hands flat against his chest, sliding them around to his back. Wrapping around him she opened her mouth on a silent gasp as he slid into her, pushing her insides apart, delving inside. So thick, so fucking hard, so very deep, oh he was massive inside of her. Her eyes widened as he speared up into her, his cock throbbing with the beat of his heart. "Love you, oh, Charlie, love you so much." He looked strong above her, dominating, in control, and she felt herself grow warmer, wetter, just watching him move on top of her.

His hands framed her face, weight on his elbows as he covered her trembling body with his. Their flesh slid against each other as they moved, hands touching everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Love you, too...oh love, fuck, you feel so good." Words and kisses mixed together while Charlie rocked his hips, pushing deeper and deeper inside her.

She let her hands slide down his back, over the firm curves of his bottom, tugging on him softly, splaying her fingers wide over his backside. She lifted her heels and slid them over his calves, keeping her legs wide for him, pushing against him with every slow entrenchment.

Arching her back more she pressed her breasts against his chest, feeling their skin slide together as he fucked he slow and deep. "So beautiful," she whispered against his lips. Another tear slid down her cheek. "So perfect. Mine."

"Yours, Gin, only yours." So completely in love he was with her that he wouldn't even consider being with anyone else. He'd found what for years he'd been searching for: the perfect lover, the perfect companion. The perfect everything.

Charlie struggled to keep his strokes controlled, pulling out and back in slow motions, his cock throbbing with desire. He didn't know how long he could keep going before the urge to slam into her, taking her with all his strength overcame his control.

Sliding one hand into his hair, she pulled him down for a kiss, moving their lips together and letting her tongue peek out to taste him. "I love having you inside of me," she whispered, soft and low against his mouth. "I love to feel you moving in me, fucking me, taking me. I want to give you everything."

She slid her calves up his thighs and back down, rocking her hips with him, panting as they moved together, faster now, harder.

"You already do, love." His hands roamed over her breasts and shoulders, up her head. The idea of leaving her, regardless of the length of time, killed him. He'd spend his time buried into her, but he couldn't, and he would do the next best thing. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, love; you'll feel me tomorrow when I leave."

He began thrusting faster, pushing her against the mattress. The headboard shook, banging against the wall at a faster rhythm. "Merlin, you're so tight, I'm so hard for you, want you to see you come before I do, love. Tell me what you need; tell me, Gin."

She gave a breathy cry as he drove into her harder, faster, slamming against her body almost violently. "Yes," she gasped, "oh God, fuck me, yes." His thrusts were almost painful and she writhed up into him, feeling the muscles in her belly begin to tense.

She took his hand and guided him beneath her arse, sliding his fingers into her crevice. "In me?" she asked, her voice shaking, the flush working it's way down her chest. "Please?"

Charlie moaned at the request; he had never expected, and it had shot jolts of pleasure down to his prick. He licked his fingers, coating them with saliva, before pressing one inside her. He could feel his cock slide into her through the wall separating the channels. "Shit... oh god... that's...come for me, love. Now. Oh god, now."

She was close, her thighs spread and trembling, and the pain of penetration pushed her right to the edge, her body constricting around him. At his demand she convulsed, her cunt spasming around him, and she came hard on his cock, screaming, her teeth sinking into his shoulder, harder than she'd intended. Bursts of pleasure shot through her and she held him tight, spasming again and again, a few fresh tears streaking down the side of her face. It was blinding, white-hot and perfect. Sweat dripped over her body and wetness coated her thighs and she arched her back humping up against him as he fucked her through it, gasping and moaning, wishing it would never end.

The pain, the pleasure, the sheer abandon with which she came called to something deep inside him. He had caused this, he had made her want it, ask for it, even plea for it, and in return, he watched her as her body sang for him, flush and needy even after her release. He wished he could make this moment last forever, but he was so perilously close, her clenching walls pumping him until he could hold no longer, and he came, spilling inside her, and still he continued to thrust through his last shakes, until he was lying on top of her, sweaty, sticky, and perfectly happy.

She moaned as he came inside of her, trailing her fingers down his sides and opening to him, holding her hips up against him as he filled her. She could feel his cock pulsing, throbbing inside, and warm wetness slid into her, over, dribbling out between them.

They slumped together, his body a warm, safe weight above her, covering her completely. She rubbed his back, reaching up to twist her fingers in his hair, and turned her face to kiss his cheek.

"You are amazing," he whispered against her skin. "What you do for me… I don't think I could love you more than I do." Charlie raised his head. "I'll never hurt you, love, do you understand? Not because you're too impatient to wait. In time, I'll give you anything you want, and more than you can imagine, okay?"

Ginny smiled shyly at him, blushing at the praise, and nodded. "All right, love. I do trust you, you know? More than anything. You've already given me more than I could ever imagine." She leaned up to brush her lips against his. "I love you so much. I never want to leave this bed."

"Me too, unless you want to wait a while, and we can temporarily move to the shower. I can show you a few more things there," he said with a grin, before kissing her nose. "Should I move? I must be squashing you."

"You're not squashing me," she murmured, laving her tongue across the bite mark she'd left on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I bruised you." She smiled up at him. "The shower sounds lovely. I'll wash your back." Sliding her hands down his back she smoothed them over his arse. "Among other things."

"You left a nice mark," he said, smiling. "I don't mind, by the way. Let people see it and know that I belong to someone, even if I can't tell them it's you." Charlie kissed her forehead. "Let's go, and you can wash… my back."

She winced as he slid free, feeling her muscles protest as he helped her up. He'd not been kidding, she'd feel this for days. "What else can I wash?" she asked, cheekily, sliding her arms around him and kissing his chest. She was soaked and sticky and more wetness slid down her thighs as he took her hand and led her to the shower. She couldn't resist reaching out and pinching his bum, grinning as he turned around to look at her.

Charlie grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him, pinning her against his body with one arm around her. He slapped her arse, the sound echoing against the tiles of his bathroom. "One day, you'll get that spanking I keep promising you," he said, as he smoothed the redness away with the palm of his hand, fingers dipping between the crack of her cheeks. "Now, be a good girl and get into that tub."

She gasped at the sharp sting of his hand, pressing more fully against him as she arched away from the pain. A small, breathy moan followed as he stroked over her skin. "Yes, sir," she said, and leaning up to kiss his throat, loving the way his arm felt around her, holding her still. Sliding her fingers into his hair she pulled him down for a kiss before moving away to start the shower.

Stepping under the spray she held her hand out to him, tugging him inside. "How am I supposed to get that spanking if I'm being good for you all the time?" she teased, letting her fingers slide over his hips as he moved in close to her.

"You could get spanked for being a good girl, much more erotic and less painful, my love." His hands trailed down her back, resting on her arse, kneading the firm globes. "Just think, love, over my lap, arse in the air, legs spread so I can touch all of you, your arse, your pussy, right there for me to touch, to make you hot and drip for me. I'll get your arse nice and red for me and then I'll fuck you. Would you like that, love?"

"Oh, _God_ , the things you say." She blushed furiously, feeling warmth pool in her belly. The hot water poured over them and made their skin slick as it slid together. She could just imagine being with him like that... the thought of him spanking her was much more arousing than she'd anticipated. They'd joked before but she'd never really thought about it. "I've a feeling I'll like anything you do to me." She forced herself to look at him and wished she wouldn't blush so damn much. "I want to do everything with you."

"So do I, love; so do I. I want to see this blush over and over again," he said, a finger trailing from her cheek down her neck, and over her chest. "There is so much that we can try, and you can tell me what you like and what you don't like. Things like clamps." He pinched her nipple hard. "There are creative uses, like…" He lowered his hand, squeezing her clit. "One here while I fuck you, would you like that, love?"

She made a soft sound in her throat and wriggled against him, the slight pain making her ache. "I'd have trouble lying still for something like that." She grinned at him and slid her hands over his arse. "You'd have to hold me down."

He felt so good against her, warm and firm and she practically writhed against him before turning toward the spray, pressing her arse against his groin and her back against his chest. "I think I'd like that, if you held me down."

"I'd need my hands free," he said, nipping at her neck. "No, I think we should use those cuffs I told you about, chain you to the headboard; you'd be at my mercy." Charlie rested a hand against the tile, the other slid between her legs. He rocked his hips, his erection sliding between her arse cheeks. "God, love, I want to do so much to you."

Ginny tilted her head back against his shoulder, baring her throat to his teeth. One arm snaked up and around his neck as she slid her other hand over his, spreading her legs for him and pressing his fingers into her. He was almost fully hard again, rubbing against her arse, and she canted her hips, shamelessly grinding against him. "Want you to, want you to have me, however you want."

"What a slut you are, my little slut." Charlie's teeth sank into the tender flesh of her neck, sucking and biting, knowing that a mark would soon form. "You keep tempting me, and I'll really fuck that little tight arse of yours." He pressed his fingers against her arsehole; he wished he had his wand to slick her up. He looked at what they had at hand, but shook his head. "Fuck that," he muttered to himself. "Hands against the wall, and don't move your legs." He sank to his knees. He spread her wide, and ran his tongue over her hole, before looking up to watch the blush he knew would be there.

"Yours," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair and whining as he worried the soft patch of skin with his teeth. His fingers slid over her arse and she shoved back against them, moaning when they withdrew.

When he told her to put her hands on the wall she obeyed without questions, excitement and anticipation churning inside of her. She expected his fingers to return, expected his hands, but she never once thought he'd do what he did. She was being pulled open, gaping, and she flushed at that alone but then his tongue slid over her opening and her knees nearly gave. "Oh! Charlie, you can't... it's not..." She was panting and trembling and she closed her eyes and waited, the only thing holding her still was his order not to move.

"That's it, my love, stay still for me," he whispered against her skin, and then his tongue was teasing her, delving into her, coaxing her to open up for him. His hand slid up her thigh, fingers spreading her until he could rub her clit, watching her tremble with need. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She never knew, never even thought that he could do this, that he'd want to, that it was done. Warm, wet, soft, he pushed his tongue into her, stretching her, holding her open with his hands. His stubble scraped against the tender skin inside her cheeks and she bit her lip hard, tasting blood, as he continued to push into her arse, his tongue opening her up. So exposed, so completely wrong, she nearly came when he touched her clit. She whined, unable to keep from arching back into it, ashamed and aroused and so completely in love with him.

Each noise chiselled away at his self control, until he was ready to push her against the wall, and fuck her so hard that she'd feel it forever, but he waited, prepared with a calm he'd never show anyone else. Tongue and fingers worked her open while he tried to ignore the moans she was making.

Trying being the operative word. His cock was hard against his stomach, precome leaking from the slit. Charlie stood up, and grabbed the conditioner, spreading it over his cock, before pressing it against her hole. "If it hurts, tell me, okay?" he panted from desire and slipping control.

One moment she was thrusting back against his mouth, moaning and panting, and the next he was standing behind her, his cock wedged in between her cheeks, pressing against her arse.

"Ohgod," she whispered, feeling suddenly nervous as the blunt tip of his cock began to slowly stretch her open. A soft cry caught in her throat as he breached her. It burned and ached and she tossed her head back against his shoulder, eyes closed tight, panting, trying not to tense up.

"Breathe, Gin. It'll get better, my love, just breathe." He fought to stay still, letting her adjust to this new sensation while his hands roamed over her body, surprising her with teasing touches and gentle caresses until he felt the grip on his cock relax and he moved again, sliding his erection to the hilt.

"You're so bloody tight, love," he whispered into her ear. "You feel so good, so hot around me that I never want to leave. I want to fuck you, over and over until we're both sore."

She groaned as he slid the rest of the way in, pressing back against him and trying to remember how to breathe. Tears spilled over her cheeks at the overwhelming pressure inside. It was too much, too much, and she wasn't sure she could take it but she wanted to, wanted to so very badly. She wanted him to have every part of her, wanted him to take her, wanted him to love her as much as she loved him.

A sob tore from her chest and she turned her head, lips parted, brushing against his cheek. "Love you," she rasped. "God, yes, fuck me."

Charlie kissed her shoulder, leaving his lips on her wet and tender skin. His arm stayed around her waist while his hand dipped between her warm folds. He used the other to support their joint weight as they leaned against the wall.

He slid out, moving slowly, before thrusting back in. His muscles tensed under the strain of his careful movements, their bodies slapping against each other, the water lowering the heat radiating from their bodies. It was slow, frustrating, and absolutely wonderful.

He was moving so slowly, so carefully, and it still hurt but the pain was beginning to ease somewhat. His fingers slid between her spread thighs, fingering her gently, giving her something to focus on beside the deep pressure threatening to tear her apart. Reaching back with one hand she let her hand trail over his hip, feeling the muscles trembling under his restrained movements. The world shifted with every slow entrenchment, and she could feel herself, stretched wide open around him, the tight muscles seeming to protest with every thrust. A few more tears fell, washed away by the water and she tilted her head up, searching for his lips.

He captured her mouth, sucking on her lip, and nothing seemed to quench this primeval need to possess her. His, he wanted no doubt that she was his. He'd never felt like this in the past, this intense feeling springing inside him every time his eyes settled on her.

His thrusts increased in speed with a gradual build up that allowed her to get used to it. Each push a little harder than the one before, he could feel her shift her balance to the balls of her feet, and yet, it was still enough.

He was damned. His desire for her would burn both of them until there'd be nothing of them. He should stop before it became too late. He pushed in once more.

He shifted into her harder, deeper, fucking her with long, firm strokes. Her arse ached, burned, and she parted her lips beneath his, giving soft, breathy moans with each jarring thrust.

His fingers slid into her cunt, opening her up and fucking her in time to his cock sliding into her arsehole. Each press of his hips lifted her up onto her toes and she rode back against him, panting, letting her tongue slip out to tease his lips.

"Brace yourself," he whispered against her mouth, waiting for her to lean against the wall, before closing his arms around her, using his hold to push harder, deeper, each thrust driving him inside her, making her feel something that she'd never felt.

"Mine! You're mine, and no one touches you," he said, words syncopated as he fought to breathe.

"Yours," she whispered, her voice breaking. She felt as if she would shatter into a million pieces, as if Charlie was the only thing holding her together. "I only ever want to be yours." He was fucking her so hard, slamming into her again and again. Soft sobs wracked her body as she gave herself to him completely, letting him dominate her, craving more and rougher and deeper, wanting him to tear her apart. "Love you so much."

"Yes, mine, you've been begging to have my cock up your arse all night long, haven't you? My sweet little slut." His thrusts never faltered, ramming her until his balls were slapping against her arse. He knew at that moment that he would hurt anyone who'd touch her, anyone who'd dare take this wonderful person, this perfect lover away from him.

"Show me you're mine," he whispered in her ear while his hands worried themselves with her body, creating pain and pleasure. "Come for me, love."

"Yes," she muttered, writhing in his arms. "Wanted this so much, wanted you, always wanted you." The pressure was too much, the deep ache inside, the harsh movements, countered by his hand between her thighs, fucking into her cunt, working over her hardened flesh, pushing her to the brink, so close, almost...

She came again, so fucking hard, her body seizing up, tense, tight, before releasing with an intensity she'd never known before. She screamed raggedly as she clenched down around him, pain tearing through her as the blinding pleasure took hold, sweeping everything else away.

Spikes of pain and pleasure shot through him as she captured his cock in a tight hold. Charlie pushed through the spasms, ignoring the pain, seeking it at the same time, until it transformed in pure bliss, making him spill deep inside her.

He trapped her with his body against the tiles, unwilling to move, seeking those last few moments of total unity, and already thinking about the next time, because nothing would ever be enough with Ginny.

"Charlie," she whispered, her hands weakly reaching for his. Her knees had given and she'd have fallen if not for his weight holding her up. She hurt, a deep, dull pain and she whined a bit, pressing her forehead against the wall. It had been more than worth it. She loved feeling him coming inside of her, loved feeling this close to him, and she tried to tune out the pain, focusing instead on the feeling of being connected, on his body pressed up against her back.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, baby… Merlin, I didn't mean to." He hadn't meant it, but he had known it was happening and chosen not to stop, and now the guilt was mixed with contentment.

Charlie pulled out gently, cursing under his breath when he saw the red streak covering his cock. "Let me clean you up quickly, and I'll take you to bed. I'll heal you there." He gave clear directions expecting no complaints from her. 

Gently he cleaned her, removing all traces of their lovemaking, before stepping out of the shower. He kept a hand on her, while reaching for a towel. He wrapped Ginny in the fluff towel, picked her up, and carried her to bed. "I love you." He kissed her gently before retrieving his wand. 

"I'm all right, love," she protested but she didn't move to stop his ministrations. She whimpered as he slipped free, the ache intensifying before her muscles seemed to settle.

The warm water washed away the blood and his hands felt so very good on her, careful and soothing, and then he was lifting her as if she weighed nothing, settling her against the pillows, still wrapped in the towel.

"I love you, too." She smiled at him, pulling him down for a slow kiss once he'd gotten his wand. She shifted a bit and moaned at the pain that radiated through her. "Thank you," she whispered, trailing her hands down his chest, warm and sated and entirely happy.

"Episkey," he said in a whisper, as if the spell were an apology. Charlie lay down on his side, next to her. He brushed her hair as his eyes stayed on her. "You truly are beautiful. Do you know what you do to me?" He rested his forehead against hers. "It drives me crazy that I shouldn't want you, shouldn't have you, and I can't shout it out to the world that you're mine." 

He kissed her lips, then the hollow of her neck; his lips brushed against her nipple and down her stomach. He looked at her from under his eyelashes. "I'll never get enough of you, I hope you know that." Charlie kissed her hip, while his fingers slipped between her folds, still wet from the shower, brushing against the hidden nub, watching her gasp again.

Blessed relief flowed through her as he muttered the healing spell and she sighed. "I adore you, Charlie," she said softly, reaching up to touch his face. "I'd die if you didn't want me."

His lips brushed across hers, down her body, and his fingers sought her out once more, making her tilt her head back against the pillows and bite her lower lip. She loved the way he made her feel, as if she were beautiful, sexy, as if she were the only thing in the world that mattered. She parted her lips, looking down at him, moaning softly as he smiled at her and moved to brush his lips between her thighs.

"No dying on me." He ran his hands over her thighs, opening her legs for him, while he settled there. Charlie spread her gently, watching her completely exposed, and his tongue was on her again, tasting her, delving deep inside her, before nipping on her clit. 

It didn't take long to see her squirm again. She was hot and wet, and Charlie found it perfect.

Ginny lifted her hips off of the bed, pressing against his mouth. He hadn't told her she had to hold still this time and she reached down to twine her fingers with his, touching his face with her other hand. "That's... oh you're so good," she murmured, feeling his tongue slip inside of her again, moist and warm and soft.

"Someone inspires me." His fingers replaced his tongue as he spoke, pressing deep inside her. He began to fingerfuck her slowly. "Do you like this, love? Could you come again for me?" His fingers pumped in and out, as he watched her skin flush again. It didn't matter if she did or not, but Charlie wanted to see her completely satisfied, and he'd do anything to erase the thought of any other man from her mind.

"I _love_ this," she said, whining at a particularly rough thrust of his fingers. "Love _you_." His tongue lapped at her clit, making her throb, making her stomach twist and clench. She felt tender, a bit sore, but his tongue was so soft against her, so sweet, flicking against her over and over, and she twisted her fingers into his hair, raising her head to watch him as he licked her. 

He used his free hand to touch her, gentle caresses over her pale skin. He brushed her lips, before sliding a finger inside her mouth. He bit his lip to stop from moaning as he pictured his cock disappearing between those pink lips. Maybe, in the morning. He continued to finger her, adjusting the pressure and speed according to her reactions.

She closed her lips around his finger, letting her eyes fall shut and moaning a bit. Using her tongue she traced the underside, hollowing her cheeks and sucking as his other finger slid in and out of her cunt. She brought one hand up to wrap round his wrist, pressing her breast up against his forearm and holding his hand in place as she continued to suck.

Perfectly decadent! That was how she looked lying there, uncaring of the image she was giving, absorbed in her pleasure, searching for as many sensations as she could feel. All her senses joined in making her feel absolute bliss, and Charlie felt a sense of pride that he could do this to her, that he could make her forget about the world outside and focus on the two of them and what they had together. From a young self conscious woman, she had become a wanton and self assured woman, and he felt his heart swell with happiness that he was partly responsible for such transformation.

Ginny blinked lazily at him, smiling as she tugged his finger from her lips. He was watching her so intently, all of his attention focused on _her_. It made her feel warm all over, her skin flushing delicately.

"Come up here and kiss me," she said softly, "I want to taste myself on your lips."

"Anything you want." He blanketed her with his body, leaning down but pulling back before they could kiss. Charlie grinned at her. "Did I tell you that I love you lately? I wasn't sure if it had slipped my mind with all this mind blowing sex." He gave her a peck on the lips before pulling back again, teasing her one, two, three times before finally joining their lips, drowning into the kiss.

She laughed as he teased her, finally opening her mouth to his as he deepened the kiss. Tongues twined together and she tasted herself, deep and musky, letting her hands slide down over his arse. "You are so entirely gorgeous," she whispered, sliding her calf over his. "You've told me, but feel free to tell me all you want. I love you." Another kiss, deeper. "Love you."

"Love you, love you, love you," he whispered again, and again. Words and kisses melted together, their lips brushing against each other. He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. He held her hair with a hand, while he kissed her jaw, and her cheek, and her nose, and her lips again. "Are you all right, love? Tell me what you need, and it's yours." 

"Mmmmm, I am _more_ than all right." She smiled at him, kissing him back, letting her hands run down his sides. "I need you. I need to fall asleep to the sound of your breathing and wake up in your arms. And I'd like to do that every day after until you get sick of me." She pressed their foreheads together. "You do too much for me, Charlie. What can I do for _you_ for a change?"

Charlie chuckled. "You do anymore for me and my dick is going to fall off. You could get the sheets so we can do that falling asleep thing. And if you really want to do something for me, waking up with your mouth on my cock sounds very nice… except not too early or I'd have to punish you." He stretched his neck and kissed her. "Let's get some sleep."

"We wouldn't want this to fall off," she said, reaching between his legs and gently taking him in hand. "We might need it again." Ginny grinned at him and sat up, wincing at the stretch of sore muscles as she reached down and pulled the sheets over them, snuggling close against him. "Hmmm, not that I think I'll be able to wake up early myself... but what kind of punishment are we talking about? I want to know if it's worth me getting up early."

Charlie sniggered. "Nothing you'd enjoy, unless you have a secret fantasy of being locked in the bathroom until I get a few more hours of sleep." His hand slid down her back, and he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry; I'm sure sooner or later you'll get that spanking you seem to want so much. I'm not sure if it'll be a reward or punishment when it happens."

"Oh my god, you would _not_ lock me in the bathroom!" She giggled at him and pressed her fingers into his sides, tickling him, giggling more as he squirmed. "You would be happy to see me no matter what time it was. And I think that the spanking would be a bit of both, reward and punishment, yeah?"

"If I'm sleeping, I have my eyes close, so I'd have no qualms locking you in the bathroom." Charlie looked at her and smiled. "You really want to know about spanking, don't you? It can be one or the other. It feels very different. The first is erotic; the whole purpose is to excite you. The other doesn't, or shouldn't, otherwise it loses its value. It shouldn't be a bit of both; it should be one or the other." He kissed her forehead. "If you're truly interested, ask me again when I'm awake, and we'll discuss it more, including why an adult would give another adult the right to punish them, okay?"

"Why would anyone actually want to do it if it wasn't erotic... if it only hurt?" She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She glanced up at him. "Don't answer that, you said you wanted to sleep, sorry. We can talk tomorrow. I wasn't thinking." She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "Thank you for tonight, love."

"You're quite welcome, and it is a very long discussion, one we can have when it's not so late." He kissed her hair. "Good night, love," he said, his eyes already closed and a smile on his face.


End file.
